


Waking the Princess

by spring1924



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring1924/pseuds/spring1924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to her, Harry is a Disney Princess.</p><p>He proves her wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Written for my friend, Marissa :)</p><p>Come talk to me or leave an ask! My tumblr's http://spring1924.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking the Princess

"You're a Disney Princess."

Harry turned around and faced her. His eyes widened like they did when he was shocked at what someone said or implied.

"Excuse me?"

"Look," she said, turning the computer around so she could show him what she meant, "This was when you were 17. Your lips are red, your skin is white and smooth, and your hair is perfectly curly, not to mention your eyes are green as hell. I'm mean look at you! You're a Disney Princess!"

Harry turned away, "A Princess, huh? Which one?"

"Snow White," she said too quickly to make it spur of the moment.

Harry's back was still to her, "You don't say." /She looked up at him from her seat on the island bar stool, "The fairest in the land."

Now he turned, attention fully on her, and slowly made his way towards her. He stood in front of her, pulling her by the belt loops of her skinny jeans to close the distance between them. Now he was pressed into her, between her legs. He lowered his head and brushed his lips against her ear.

"I'm no princess," he whispered lightly, tickling her ear. Her face reddened, "And trust me, love, when I say that when I'm around, there won't be any sleeping."

She felt one of his massive hands slide around her hips to her butt where he squeezed.

"Harry," she breathed, "it was a joke."

"Mmm," he hummed against the side of her face, his nose in her hair breathing in the scent of her shampoo. The closeness of his body against her was unrelenting as she flinched because it tickled. The warmth in his face only added to her own and it felt good to have the feeling of a smooth face brushing against her own. Finally, he whispered against her ear again.

"So is this," he said, removing himself from her entirely. He moved back and inspected his work. Her face was flushed, hair a bit rustled on the side where he rubbed his cheek against it. Her eyes were wide, like a baby deer, which made him laugh.

"Still a princess, Princess?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration and embarrassment, "Where's my food?" She asked trying to change the subject. Harry laughed and continued to cook dinner.

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Harry had a long morning in the studio and decided to take a nap. He plopped on the couch and quickly fell into a light sleep. She walked through the door, not expecting to see Harry back so soon, or sleeping for that matter, but as she looked at him, she couldn't help but think of what she told him earlier.

She didn't mean to insult his ego when she called him a Disney Princess. He was just so pretty, his features elegant but manly at the same time. It was a strange yet beautiful combination.

She watched his chest rise and fall steadily when she couldn't help herself and moved toward him. She knelt next to him and looked at his face more closely. There were still traces of 17 year old Harry but he was more man than anything now. She wanted to take a picture of this calm moment.

Then, her impulse getting the better of her, she started to lean forward and gently pressed her lips against his.

The kiss was chaste, almost like kissing a baby's cheek. His lips were so red and smooth. They were plump and felt wonderful against her own, even if he wasn't conscious to kiss back. She didn't breathe during this kiss, fearing she'd wake him and also because she had never kissed Harry before. Her heart beat so fast and her mind was scrambling but she melted into the kiss.

She pulled back and looked down at his face to see green eyes staring back at her.

She gasped and jumped up moving backwards as he sat up on the couch. Harry was conscious the whole time. He heard her come in and set down her things. He forgot she was coming over but decided to pretend to sleep. When he felt her next to him, he was expecting a rude awakening but got something much better. He felt her lips press gently into his and he had to remind himself not to move or he'd scare her away. The kiss didn't last too long but boy did he wish it did. Now he was sitting up, looking straight at her, and making her a nervous wreck.

He loved it.

He loved teasing her like this. He could make her redder than a tomato just by holding her hand. The fact that she was the one who kissed him so unexpectedly made him ecstatic.

"Come here," he said, commanding her with his forefinger. She slowly stepped forward until she was close enough to pull into him. Now she was the one standing in between his legs while he sat. She looked down but avoided eye contact.

"Wanna tell me why you kissed me?" He asked, knowing full well why she did. She kept quiet and he curled his big hands around her thighs, pulling her closer, "Well?"

He didn't think her face could get any redder but it did when she spoke, "I don't know."

He hummed, "I think you do," he said rubbing his left hand up and down the back of her right thigh, "Tell me."

She paused, giving the floor a wide eyed stare down. She took a deep breathe and sighed. "Cause you looked like Snow White...just sleeping there..." she said quietly, barely enough for Harry to hear, but he heard it. Harry smirked, taking her hands in his and pulling her down towards him.

"So you thought you'd wake me up with a kiss?" He said looking into her eyes. She looked into his as well. He had her now.

For a while now, Harry has wanted to kiss her. The group would all go out together and he would watch her at the clubs dancing, seeing random guys try to hit on her. She'd indulge them, smile and small talk until they'd find a girl who would actually put out for them. He'd become annoyed when some asshole wouldn't give up, making him swoop in and steal her away, saving the day.

She was so innocent, never having done much and Harry couldn't get enough of it. He would imagine taking her firsts. All of them. She kissed boys before but never went farther than that. He wanted to be the one to change that. Being friends, though didn't always have it's benefits. He wanted to kiss her, but doing so would be difficult, especially because she was shy when it came to affection. Now that she had kissed him, he knew she liked him and that was reason enough to go in for the kill.

"...I guess..." She muttered.

"You guess?" Harry repeated, inching closer to her. He was so focused, taking in every feature of hers while the air became thick. The silence was broken when she spoke again.

"Harry..." She whispered, and that was when he broke.

With his strength, he angled her and made her fall onto the couch. He climbed over her and met her Bambi eyes again. Chuckling, and driven with lust, he bent his head and captured her lips with his own. This kiss was much less chaste than the one she gave him. He pressed his mouth firmly against hers and opened his mouth, sucking on her bottom lip. She moaned, encouraging him further and allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth. Harry maintained control while he draped her body with his own. Needing air, he broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her hair was splayed on the cushion of the soda, face blushing, lips red, swollen, and open as she looked up at him.

" _That's_ a kiss, darling," he said smirking, moving lower to whisper against her lips, "Next time you wake me up, that's how to do it."

She breathed out, "I need another example..."

Harry grinned against her mouth, "I'll teach you as many times as it takes."


End file.
